


Not With My Sister!

by TitoLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitoLynn/pseuds/TitoLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif couldn’t believe Tucker would even suggest such a thing and think that he would be okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With My Sister!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first fic I've written, and it was also written at 2am. So I'm sorry if it's terrible.

Grif walked up to Tucker’s bed and lightly tapped on his shoulder. “Hey Tucker, I’m a bit bored and Red Base is out of food. Help me get my mind off of it?” Tucker’s eyes shot open and he pulled Grif down on the bed and started kissing him forcefully.

About the time things started to get heated, Grif’s sister walked into the room. “Hey guys, what’s up!”

“Hey Kaikaina, you have great timing!” Tucker exclaimed while nearly throwing Grif off the bed.

Grif’s death glare switched between his sister and his boyfriend, “Kaikaina, fucking leave. NOW!”

“No she doesn’t have to leave.” Trucker protested.

“Yeah I don’t have to go anywhere.” She said smugly.

“Tucker and I were busy, now leave.” Grif whined.

“Grif, think about it; threesome.” Tucker suggested excitedly.

“NOT WITH MY SISTER!” Grif yelled. He jumped off the bed while his sister ran towards it.

“Look, she into it! Come on, Grif. Bow chicka bow wow!” Tucker reached for Grif.

“No. No. No. No. No!” Grif cried while running out of the room.

Grif finally found his way back to Red Base with tears soaking his face. He couldn’t believe Tucker would even suggest such a thing and think that he would be okay with it. The second he walked through the door, he smelled something sweet. “Ah yes! Donut’s baking.” He thought. At least he could eat his feelings away.

He entered the kitchen and was immediately pulled into a hug, and as much as he wanted to push away, he just didn’t have the energy. So they stood there while Grif cried his out and tried to focus on something other than Tucker.

Grif was startled from his thoughts when another pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him from Donut’s hold and lips came in slight contact with his ear. “I just want you to know that I would never pick anyone over you. I was just being my stupid, overly horny self. Please forgive me.” Tucker whispered and started to lightly kiss Grif’s neck.

Grif turned to face Tucker, “fine, you’re forgiven.”

Tucker kissed him eagerly “come back to Blue Base with me?”

“I’ll think about it, after I eat my cake.” Tucker laughed and sat down, pulling his boyfriend into his lap while he ate.


End file.
